


When All Was Dark (Bon×OC)

by YuYiKenopsia



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blood, Combat, F/M, Fluff, Minor character death (first chapter lol no big deal), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10278242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuYiKenopsia/pseuds/YuYiKenopsia
Summary: Seraphina Pheles, daughter of Mephisto Pheles and a lower class angel named Lailah, is put into her father's custody after her mother's untimely death. Deciding to become an exorcist, she enrolls in her father's school where she meets her half-uncles.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. This is about 4,500 words... Oops. I got a little excited I guess. Btw, in case it wasn't as obvious as it is in my head the Italics bit at the end is when Mephisto first met Lailah. It's meant to signify how similar Seraphina is to her mother idk. Also he fell in love the way a father does holding his baby the first time nothing weird lol.

"Seraphina!"

The little girl of only five giggled loudly from behind the thick oak tree, covering her mouth with her tiny hands.

"Hmm... just where could she be?"

Her mother's voice sounded closer than before, causing the little girl to bite her lip and hold her breath. She smiled broadly and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to be found this round.

"I got you!" Her mother exclaimed brightly, jumping around the back side of the tree to where her daughter is. Or, was, rather.

She leaned up from her stooped over position and furrowed her eyebrows. She always hides here, she thought to herself, where could she have gone? I heard her behind the tree.

"I got you!" Seraphina giggled as she suddenly pushed her mother's legs to scare her, for that's as high as she could reach. Her mother whipped around eyebrows practically meeting her hairline before breaking out into loud laughter and snatching up her daughter to spin her around. They laughed together loudly as the mother held her baby girl tightly in her arms.

They were like one of the tester pictures that are already in the frame when you buy it. The perfect picture. Her mother had long, wavy, red hair that practically sparkled when the sunlight hit it, like copper. Her dark blue eyes were wide and innocent looking, like a child, yet they held power and, if used properly, could make any soldier run screaming. She was slender, but not too skinny or without muscle. She was gorgeous. Her daughter held some similarities, like anyone does with their mother, but at the same time, she couldn't have looked more different. She had pitch black hair. So dark in fact, that it was almost hypnotizing. You couldn't tell where it ended, like a bottomless pit. She shared her mother's eyes. They held joy in them, yes, she was a very happy child after all, but they held something unnerving if one bothered to look hard enough, like some sort of genetic darkness. Her smile was sincere and happy, even though it looked like she had gotten away with murder. That was just her happy smile. She was just as pretty as her mother, but in a different way.

"You sneaky little thing! You went around the tree to creep up behind me, didn't you!"

The little girls devious smile so strongly resembled her father's that her mother was overcome with an intense sense of déjà vu. She may have my eyes, but her smile is all her father's, she thought to herself. A melancholic smile touched her lips from the memories.

"What are you thinking about, mama?" Seraphina tilted her head slightly, looking up into her mother's eyes. Mother sometimes looked at her like that, but she never knew why. Usually it was after she had done something sneaky like that.

"Nothing dear. I... I was just thinking about your father. Your smile looks just like his." She smiled back down at her beloved daughter.

"Will you tell me about him, mama?" The girl asked curiously, using a pout and a tug on her mother's sleeve in order to manipulate a response out of her.

"Well, he was a very... interesting man," her mother smiled slightly closing her eyes, "and we met when we were young. Well, young for us, I mean. He was very charming and he had the same devious little smile that you do." She lightly pinched the bridge of her daughter's nose playfully, causing a giggle to bubble up from her daughter's little body. "We loved each other very much." Her mother concluded.

"Then why did he leave you, mommy?" Seraphina asked. A sadness far beyond what a five year old girl should know shone in her eyes.

"Because he's a monster." A man's rough voice cut through their conversation like a knife.

Seraphina spun her head around to see who he was at the same time her mother did. A man dressed entirely in black stood grinning wickedly at the two of them. He wore a button down trench coat with a white shirt peeking out from the top, dress pants, black shoes, and a little pin attached to his coat. The pin was nothing the girl had seen before. It was red, blue, and silver, and it almost looked like a strange little vial. Behind the man stood several others dressed the same way, all with guns trained on the pair.

Her mother set her down quickly and stepped in front of her, ready to defend her daughter to the very end, if need be.

The man laughed loudly at her actions. "You want to protect your little mutt child? How noble! However, it will not do you much good, I'm afraid. We have been sent from the Vatican to kill you and your impure child." The man spoke, seeming to enjoy the look of worried anger on her mother's face. "Little girl," the man looked down at Seraphina, "you say you want to know about your father? He's positively despicable. I personally disagree with the thought of the Vatican having him as an ally of sorts. I'm simply waiting to see him betray us all and show us his true nature!"

"Do not speak of him that way!" The mother screamed. Seraphina had never seen her mother yell. Not even when she had accidentally burned down their house. It scared her, hearing her mother yell like that. It made her realize just how serious the situation at hand was.

"Hmph. For being what you are, you sure are hostile, you know that?" The man chuckled lightly. Mother's face darkened significantly and the look in her eyes visibly shook a few of the men.

"Didn't you ever read the Bible, jackass?" She began, chuckling darkly, "we are heaven's warriors. We aren't some peaceful Cupid acting motherfuckers." Seraphina had heard that word on the TV before, but mother had told her that they were very bad words, so why was she using them now?

"Fowl mouth too." He said, brows raised. "Alright, let's get this over with." He raised his gun and pointed it directly at her mother's chest.

Magnificent, pitch black wings sprouted from her mother's back, which blocked the child from the men. Each wing was about twice the length of the mom's body, the feathers thick and sharp, the color resembled that of a raven's. Her expression was terrifying. The face of a mother bear when you've stepped to close to her cubs. The face of a mother willing to give everything to protect her child.

Gunshots rang throughout the park. Bullet shells raining down from their weapons. The sound like hundreds of metallic raindrops hitting the pavement. Seraphina's mother sprang into action immediately, her magnificent wings blocked all of the bullets from both her and her child. The bullets bounced right off of the back of her wings due to their thickness and design. She couldn't take the defensive for much longer, she knew she was greatly outnumbered. Taking the offensive was her and her child's only hope of living to see another day.

"Hold your fire!" The leader screamed. He realized that this was getting them nowhere. All it was doing was wasting bullets, and they'd eventually run out. When they did, God help them all. She's much stronger than all of them, he knew that but, with a proper battle plan, they could still win.

The ring of gunfire stopped so abruptly that it felt like everyone had simultaneously gone deaf. Intense stillness. Nothing but the sound of their ears ringing. The calm before the storm.

The mom knew that she had to act quickly. The second her wings unfurled around her daughter and her, the fight would resume. In the silence of it all, the voice of Seraphina's mother broke the protective bubble of quietness around her and her child. "Seraphina, I need you to run to behind your tree when I tell you to, okay? Run fast and run hard. I love you so much sweetheart."

"Mommy?..." She didn't understand. What's happening? Why did the bad men want to hurt her mother and her? Why did she need to hide? Couldn't she just stay here? Wrapped up tightly in her mother's arms, surrounded protectively behind her mom's wings?

"Okay baby. I need you to run now." Her wings slowly began to unfold. But the child only gripped her mother tighter.

"Mama, I don't understand! What's happening?" Tears welled up in her beautiful blue eyes. They were sadder than her mother had ever seen.

God, she's making this so hard. Her mother thought tears running from her eyes and landing on Seraphina's dark hair. She kissed the top of her head before resting her forehead against it. This is so unfair for her. It's not her fault! She savored the feeling of holding her child in her arms. The silent stillness that clung to the air around them. If she closed her eyes, she could almost forget all the men standing around them, ready to kill them both without remorse. She could momentarily convince herself that they were at home. It was night time and they had just finished a movie and decided to go to bed. Her daughter and her were just laying in bed with her wings wrapped around them. It was only a bad dream. The Knights of the True Cross hadn't found them. She opened her eyes. Here they were. In reality. She took one last look at Seraphina's confused and panicked eyes before finally giving the command. "Run!" She yelled desperately to her child.

Her wings spread so violently and suddenly that the soldiers hardly had time to prepare. She ran full force at the men and the battle resumed. The screaming of bullets once again overtook the usually friendly park. The deadly sharp edges of her wings sliced the stomach of a few soldiers open, their hands dropping their weapons to scramble around their torsos clinging to their lives both mentally and physically, before dropping to the ground. She darted around the soldiers attacking with everything she had. The feathers of her wings became matted with blood. It was everywhere. Staining the grass, her face, the corpses that lied on the ground. Nothing was clean anymore.

The fighting lasted for what seemed like hours, men dropping to the ground, dead or injured. The mother had a few injuries of her own but she healed quicker than the men did. I have a chance. She thought to herself. I can win this. For my daughter.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, she heard her daughter scream, causing her to immediatly lose her concentration. Just as she did, every man still standing shot at her exposed torso. The rain stopped. She looked down at her stomach and chest filled with holes. Her hand raised to touch one in disbelief. When she pulled away, her hand was covered in blood. She dropped.

"Alright fellas! We got her!" The leader yelled to his men. "Carry the dead and the injured back to HQ. Exorcists with doctor titles treat the wounded on the way." The man yelled the orders to his men to move out. "Fujimoto!" He called for someone.

A man came out of the crowd of exorcists. He wore the same thing as every other man there did, but there was something different about him. He had light grey hair, although he wasn't old, and a goatee with some light stubble around his chin and upper lip. Probably around forty. He wore round glasses and had a cigarette clenched between his teeth, the smoking swirling from the end up towards the sky. He had long since gave up smoking but on cases like this, he found that it calmed his nerves. He also held a long shotgun in his hands.

"Kill the kid, would you? We've got to get everyone back to HQ." The leader said nonchalantly, beginning to walk away with the other men.

"But, sir!" Fujimoto yelled back to him. He was obviously hesitant about having to kill a child.

"Oh, just do it already! You're the paladin, you can't be all soft on those creatures, cm'on." The leader scoffed, stopping and turning back to look at Fujimoto. He seemed almost annoyed. In normal circumstances, he would have been the leader. He was the paladin after all, but the Vatican knew that he was soft when it came to jobs like this and so they appointed another man as leader of this particular mission 

Fujimoto hesitated for a second before sighing heavily. "Fine. Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

The man left and Fujimoto was left with only this little girl that he was supposed to kill and her dead mother. He didn't want to look behind him. He could already hear her weeping. He turned around. Oh, God. She's not dead.

Seraphina was sobbing harder than she ever had before while her mother did her best to smile up at her. It was weak, anyone could tell. She was going to die in about a minute. Even if a medical team were here right now. Even if she was in the hospital at this very moment. She was going to die.

She lifted a weak, blood-covered hand up to touch where her child's cheek had a small cut right on her cheek bone. A bullet had gotten a little to close to the little girl, leaving a mark that would probably be there forever. That must be what made her scream, she thought to herself. Her mother's hand left a smear of her own blood on her face that mixed with the girl's. They didn't seem to notice. "What happened sweetheart? Are you okay?" She asked her child about the small cut on her face before she worried about herself. "Don't cry, my love. I promise that I'll be with you always. I'm so happy that you're okay." She spoke slowly, pausing every few words.

"Mama! No!" The little girl held her hand over her mother's. "You can't leave! You can't leave me!" Her tears dripped down her face and landed on the bleeding torso of her mother. Her voice was so broken. It held so much raw pain that it brought Fujimoto to tears alongside them. Those that he'd never met before. That he was supposed to kill. He grit his teeth and tried to look away but he felt compelled to watch the horrific scene before him.

The sound of her voice finally broke her mother, too. She didn't want to die. She had lived a long life, yes. Thousands of years even, but for an angel, that's nothing. She still had so much to do. She'd never get to see her baby grow up. Who would take care of her? Who's going to make her soup when she's sick? Who else would know that she only eats her grilled cheese when it's cut into triangles? How will she survive? A little girl needs her mother. I can't leave her like this! Not now. Not here. With what little strength she had left, she cried. She cried and cried and still couldn't heal the pain she felt. Not physically, she could deal with that, but mentally. The thought of leaving her daughter alone on this planet with so many wanting her dead? How could she? She began to feel guilty for dying. She knew it was out of her control but, it's wrong. It's so wrong.

"Mama, what am I gonna do without you!" She heaved in air between each word, desperately trying to get air into her lungs. Her mother was dying in front of her and there was nothing she could do. She didn't even fully understand the concept. All she knew was that it meant her mother would be leaving, and she wouldn't ever come back.

Her mother opened her mouth to say something, the hand on her face trembling, but before the words could leave her mouth, her hand dropped and her head rolled to the side. Her already cold, dead eyes turned and landed directly on Fujimoto. He would never be able to forget the sight. A mother dying in her five year old child's arms. The child screaming bloody murder when she realized what had happened. Shaking her. Begging her to wake up! To just say something! Say what she was going to! She didn't mean to scream, a bullet just got a little too close!

He felt sick. In all his years of working as an exorcist he had never felt sick to his stomach the way he did that night. After several minutes of nothing but the sound of the child's quiet crying, he took a step toward her. The sound of his footstep made the child snap her head up, noticing him for the first time. She gasped and her eyes grew terrified. She held her mother tightly, using her feet to try and drag her mother's corpse away from the bad man. She couldn't move her more than a few inches but she refused to let go. She couldn't let go.

Fujimoto's hands shook as he rose his shotgun. He pointed it at the child. He took in every aspect of this moment. The shaking of the child as she sobbed, the desperate clinging to the lifeless body before her, the sight of his ominous black gun, fuzzy in his southern peripheral. His jaw shook. His eyes watered. He let out a sob of his own, preparing himself to pull the trigger, when suddenly, an image popped into his head. An image of two little boys. No older than the little girl in front of him. Twins, actually. Although they couldn't be any more different. The larger one had dark, blackish blue hair and a confident, strong look to him. He was covered in band-aids, for he was never without a new scratch. The other had dark brown hair and glasses. He seemed timid and afraid of everything, but a sense of love and protectiveness shone around him. His boys. She was just like them. It wasn't her fault. She didn't ask for any of this. Why should she die? Why was she any less than he was? She was as human as anyone. She laughed, she cried, she felt.

He lowered his gun.

After placing his shotgun in the holster, he took another step towards the little girl. She was still terrified of him even without the gun, so he lifted his hand in a submissive manner to let her know that he meant no harm. She stopped struggling, now she just looked angry. Her eyes were scarier than any five year old's should be. "Why!?" Her tiny voice rang louder than it ever had.

Why? It was a good question. No worse than any other question in a time like this. But what answer could he provide her? No answer could make it okay again, he knew that. So instead of attempting to answer her question, he constructed a sentence that he felt was easiest to say. He was like a child who was asked why they did something they knew was wrong, "I don't know."

"Why?" She let go of the thing that was once her mother and ran at Fujimoto full force. He hardly had time to react. Her tiny body slammed straight into him, knocking the air out of his lungs with a hard thunk. She threw punches at his stomach over and over, doing a surprising amount of damage to his ribs. Once again, an image of the little blue haired boy popped into his mind. He let her keep going. Even after he felt his ribs crack, he let her keep going. She needed this.

Eventually, she wore her self out and collapsed on the ground, looking up at the man. "Jesus, for a little girl you have quite the hit." He mumbled mostly to himself, holding his torso in pain. "Listen kid, I'm not going to hurt you." Her eyes widened before hardening again.

"I don't care! You still hurt mommy!" He was ashamed. Yes, he had hurt her. He was one of the men shooting at her, although he didn't think he had ever landed a shot on her. She moved too quickly. 

"Words can't express how sorry I am that this happened," he began solemnly, "this wasn't something I wanted. I don't want you to get hurt either so..." He paused, unsure whether this idea was good or not. He decided he had no other choice. What was he to do, take her in like he did the other two? "So, I'm gonna take you to your father."

Seraphina's eyes widened slightly before going back to normal. "I don't even know who my father is, so how could you take me to him?" She scoffs.

"I know him." He said nonchalantly.  
Her mouth dropped open."We're kind of like... old friends, I guess. His name is Mephisto Pheles."

"Meh-fi-stow fell-es." The little girl sounded out thoughtfully. Her age made some names harder to pronounce, but this one was easy to her. She looked up at Fujimoto, looking properly like a scared little girl for the first time that whole night. "Do you promise?"

He was caught off guard by her question. "Promise what?"

"That he's my father. That you know him. That you'll take me to him." Her face changed to that of desperate but fierce hope.

"I promise."

That was all it took. She ran to him and squeezed his hand tightly. So she needed someone to look after her after all, this tough little girl. His hand was huge compared to hers and very calloused. He looked so young for his age, but his hands betrayed him. They were the hands of a man who had been working hard for decades. A person's hand can tell a lot about someone. He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand back, just as tightly, in a manner that was actually extremely comforting. They set off on their journey to the little girl's father. Fujimoto attempting not to show how hurt his ribs were, I think she cracked a few.

"Um...," her voice broke the silence between them while they walked, "what's your name?" She questioned.

"My name is Shiro Fujimoto." He smiled down at her lightly. "You can just call me Shiro if you'd like." She returned the smile with her own little shy one.

"Shiro?" She asked quietly. He hummed absent mindedly. "Can I get on your back?" She kept looking forward seeming to be embarrassed. Causing him to smile slightly.

"Sure thing, kiddo." He bent down to let her on his back causing an excited little smile to grace her features that quickly faded. The happiest he's seen her all day, which is surprising considering she had just lost her mother. She really is tough I suppose.

The rest of the journey included Seraphina falling into a deep sleep on Shiro's shoulder, and silence. When they arrived, Shiro rung the doorbell to this Mephisto Pheles's house. After a few moments of silence he opened the door, about to greet his guest with a loud and dramatic welcome most likely, but was quickly shushed by Shiro putting a finger to his mouth. It was then Mephisto noticed the little girl on his back.

She looked almost familiar somehow. Although he knew he hadn't ever seen her before. He invited them into his house with a gesture of his hand, struck into silence with how strange this situation was. Shiro Fujimoto had just shown up on his doorstep with a weirdly familiar little girl on his back, sleeping like the dead. It would have been weird enough without the little girl.

Fujimoto carefully brought her around into his arms bridal style so that he could set her down gently on the couch while Mephisto and himself slipped into another room to chat about the situation at hand. She didn't even move, she was out cold. Shiro supposed it had been a long day.

"So, what in the world are you doing at my house with a little girl?" Mephisto asked, showing that classic devious smile of his. The smile quickly dissappeared when he saw the troubled expression on Fujimoto's face. "Really, what is it?"

"She's yours." With those two words Mephisto was quickly silenced and thoroughly shocked. He didn't get a good look at the girl, but she didn't really look like him. How could Shiro be sure?

"W-what?" Was the eloquent response that he gave Fujimoto.

Fujimoto sighed deeply, rubbing his hand down his face before sitting down in one of the chairs in the room. Mephisto chose instead to lean against the desk. "I don't know what to tell you, she's yours. You slept with a woman named Lailah almost six years ago. An angel actually. One of the lesser know ones." The second the name Lailah left his lips, memories came flooding back. When they first met, when they conceived his first and only child, when he left her.

"I see..." Mephisto said after a moments pause. "So, what's her name?" He looked up at Fujimoto with a look that only one other has ever seen on his face. Despair.

"Her name is Seraphina." Fujimoto supplied.

Seraphina. What a beautiful name. I wonder why she chose it? He wanted to ask if he knew. He wanted to ask what happened. He wanted to know everything that Shiro knew about the little girl that layed on his couch as they spoke, but instead, he hummed. Just a simple hum signifying that he was indeed listening. "Uh, you should talk to her, but right now she's exhausted. I'll fill you in on why she's here now, and then you two can talk." Fujimoto continued. Another hum.

He explained what had happened and didn't get much expression from Mephisto. Ever since he let his emotions slip for that one second when he asked her name, he closed himself off harder than ever. He couldn't show emotions like that. It's ridiculously weak. He's the spawn of Satan for God's sake.

After the explanation, Mephisto went to see his very own daughter. She was still sleeping soundly and he felt guilty to wake her, so instead he studied her. Just for a bit. Just long enough to notice the similarity between Lailah and himself and her. A strand of hair fell onto the little girl's sleeping face tickling her nose. Mephisto brushed the strand back and tucked it behind her ear. Is this what it's like to be a father with a newborn baby? Hopelessly confused and terrified? To feel so much incredible emotions toward this little child that you don't even know? It's because she looks so much like her mother, he concluded.

Just then, her eyes opened and he was overcome by a rush of emotions so strong it nearly knocked him off his feet. Lailah... Her eyes look just like hers did.

"And just who are you?" The little girl questioned skeptically. Her blue eyes shone with distrust and uncertainty as if she had been hurt too many times before. And just like that, Mephisto fell in love.

What a beautiful creature, Mephisto thought to himself as he looked at the woman in front of him. Maybe I should talk to her? I've been told I have incredible amounts of charm. I am Satan's child after all. The woman turned around without warning, as if sensing someone staring at her. "And just who are you?" The woman questioned skeptically. Her blue eyes shone with distrust and uncertainty as if she had been hurt too many times before. And just like that, Mephisto fell in love.


	2. Chapter 1- Weird Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure Japanese people introduce themselves last name first, but I just did it like an American would cause idk, I'm used to it I guess. Sorry if it bothers you!

~10 years later~

"My precious little angel, going off to school! I'm so proud of you my dear!" Mephisto spouted dramatically, the back of his hand rested against his forehead, his other hand clutched his chest. He's been this dramatic since the day I met him and before that as well.

"Dad... I'm going to your school. It's not like I'm leaving town or anything." I rolled my eyes playfully at his naturally over-dramatic behavior.

He sniffled slightly, swiping away an imaginary tear, "I know, but you'll have your own dorm and everything! You're all grown up! Oh dear, here comes the water works."

"Daaaad," I chuckled lightly. "It's okay, I promise I'll visit... sometimes."

His eyes bugged out of his head, "sometimes?"

I laughed heartily, "Relax! I'm only joking. You should know by now that I absolutely love messing with you." Mephisto visibly relaxed after that.

"I know, I know. You're so evil." Mephisto pouted.

"I can't help that you give the best reactions when I mess with you." I smirked playfully. "Where am I gonna be staying anyway?"

"Well, I know that you have your powers and such under control for the most part, but I still don't think it wise for you to share a dorm with the other girls due to that fiery temper of yours." Mephisto smirked in his signature devious way.

"Hey!"

"So you'll be staying in a dorm with the Okumura brothers." He continued, completely ignoring my mini outburst.

"The who now?" Am I supposed to know who that is? "Aren't most father's concerned with their teenage daughters being around boys?"

"Well, let's see," Mephisto began, scratching his chin thoughtfully with his hand on his hip while ignoring her second question, "they're technically your half uncles but you three are around the same age. Well, technically, you're a few weeks older, and you're far more mature than one of them." My half uncles? What the hell? I suppose that explains why he'd allow me to stay with them.

"But you always said that I would never meet any of my relatives 'cause they're all scumbags." I stated rather bluntly, resting a hand on my hip, one eyebrow raised.

Mephisto made a noise of surprise. "I never said they were scumbags!"

"You implied it..."

"Well! No they're not scumbags per say, just... eccentric?" He stumbled over his speech, searching for the proper word.

"If you don't like me being around eccentrics, then I don't see why you let me live with you." I teased, sending him my very own devious smirk. That was one of the first things that he noticed about me, he had told me, I shared his smile.

"Oh forget it! They're a special case!" He huffed as he crossed his arms in front of him and turned away.

"Oh yeah? What makes them so special?" I questioned mostly to annoy him but partially because I was curious.

"They were born and raised in Assiah, just like you. One of them, Yukio Okumura, does not have satanic powers. The other one, Rin Okumura, obtains incredible amounts of it. Rin knew nothing of demons or Ghenna or himself until just a yesterday actually. Yukio trained to be an exorcist from a young age and even became the youngest exorcist and a cram school teacher right here at True Cross." Mephisto informed me patiently.

"Wait, if the one, Yukio, already knew about all this stuff, why didn't the other? And how did he discover it now?" I asked. None of that made sense to me. Mephisto immediately closed off, afraid to tell her what had happened. Of course he knew about Shiro, but she didn't and he was worried that it would crush her. Shiro and Seraphina had grown very close ever since what happened that night. Close enough for her to consider him family.

"Can we please stop talking about them now? You will share a dorm with those two, so ask whatever you want to know directly from the source." He finished his explanation and was clearly done with the topic, so I let it go. Although, I know my father very well. He had made it a point to be as close with me as to protect me from the world and all of it's darkness, so I could tell when something was bothering him and seeing him close up like that after my question left a bad taste in my mouth. "However, that would most likely require them knowing who, and what, you are." No one knows of my existence to put it simply. Ever since that night when the Vatican ordered to have me killed, we thought it too risky for me to show my face, so we stuck with the cover that Shiro had killed me all those years ago. I always had to be careful when I left the house and I could never be seen with dad out in public for fear of someone figuring out who I was.

"Anyhow, I will be taking you and the older Okumura brother, Rin, to your first day of cram school today." Mephisto stated grabbing his top hat and umbrella to head out of his office.

"But Dad, won't people think it weird for you to be walking around campus with two random students?" I questioned curiously. His only response was a puff of smoke as he turned into a tiny dog.

"As you were saying, my dear?" Mephisto spoke in the strange high pitched voice of the dog. He turned and walked out of the door, expecting me to follow.

The campus was large and very beautiful. Dad had saved up a lot of money over decades of time in order to create truly the best environment for learning and training alike. The amount of effort he put into building this school was astounding. We walked the stone walk ways in silence save for the sound of my shoes thunking quietly on the pavement and the sound of dog nails clicking alongside me. A gentle breeze brought my attention to the skies. It truly was the perfect weather. Blue skies acted as the background to large, puffy, white clouds, untainted by the dark grey of collected rain. It was pleasantly warm outside due to the mixture of the bright sun and cool breeze.

Mepphy stopped me as we reached a lamppost at the side of the road in the middle of a bridge. "You stay here while I retrieve Rin Okumura." He waddled off without another word, leaving me to my own thoughts.

I've always been a fairly confident person, never seeing a reason not to be. I was fairly attractive, trained in combat, polite yet nasty when needed, with the extremely helpful ability to shut off my emotions fairly easily. I needn't be concerned of anyone hurting me physically or emotionally. Today, however, I felt almost nervous. I would be beginning my journey into becoming an exorcist and discover what it's like to be in a classroom environment for the first time. I wondered what the other students would entail. What friendships, what emnities, what adventures would they involve me in? Most would be surprised that I'm becoming an exorcist at all after what happened with my mother, and when it happened, I told myself that I would kill every exorcist that was there that night and maybe some more. Over the years however, I've decided to spare their lives and become one of them instead. I changed my mind so drastically mostly because of one man and a little bit of maturing. Shiro Fujimoto. I really love that man. He's like that one crazy uncle that everyone has. Because I admired and respected him so much, I realized that not all exorcist are bad and that most of the men there that night were simply following orders. I've also decided that I'm going to be the next paladin and change the way exorcists do things around here, help them to be more accepting while still kicking ass. I've kept that second reason a secret as to not sound like a foolish little kid whose dreams are practically unattainable. I know that I am willing to work hard to get there, but if word were to come out that I wasn't human, then my whole plan would be shot to pieces and so would I for that matter.

My thoughts were interrupted and forgotten whenever I saw my father, still in the form of a small white dog, leading a young boy to the lamppost that I stood next to. He stopped and hopped up onto the lamppost changing back into his normal self which seemed to surprise the guy with him greatly. He jumped back and let out a yell of surprise.

"Pardon me, but it would be unseemly for the director of the academy to be caught prowling around the halls during the day." Father stated, resting his hand on his knee, as casual as can be while sitting on top of the lamppost.

"You shape shifted! Does that mean exorcists can shape shift?" The guy looked a little shook up and very clueless. Oh! He must be Rin, the older Okumura brother. I suppose it would be a fair question if you knew nothing of exorcists.

"God no! Although I am an exception." That's a habit that my father developed over the years, using the Lord's name in vain. He finds amusement in the thought of the son of Satan using God's name in casual conversation and, to be honest, I do too. Mepphy tossed Rin an infinity key and smirked when he caught it. "That key grants access to the cram school through any door at any time." He continued. Both seem to be ignoring me at the moment. Dad's too preoccupied with Rin and Rin seems kind of overloaded.

"Cram school?" Rin asked while my father jumped down from his roost.

"It's where you'll train to become an exorcist. Each day you'll attend normal high school classes, but afterwards you'll train at the cram school to become a page." I accidentally zoned out while he was talking. I didn't need to hear any of this stuff, after all. I'm the director's daughter, I know every inch of this school and what it does. I know all there is to know about the levels of exorcists and how to become one, I grew up learning this stuff. I also know the basics of most demons but not exactly an in-depth analysis, which is why I still need these classes, along with some training. "I trust you're ready to begin?" My father was saying as I tuned back into reality. He had walked closer to Rin and leaned down into his face for a more one-on-one approach I assume.

"Never been readier." Rin stated, looking rather determined to begin.

"Indeed. I must warn you though." Mephisto poked Rin's chest in order to communicate the importance of what he was about to say, leaning in closer to his ear as if to not be overheard by any passer-by. "It would be best to keep the whole son of Satan thing confidential. Say what you want about your ears, fangs, and tail, but the flames are a no no. Control yourself."

"Okay, I'll do my best." Rin grit his teeth and tightened his fists. He's a very committed person it seems from his attitude about becoming an exorcist.

"Fabulous!" Dad whipped around, his cape following behind a second later creating the perfect dramatic effect I know he was going for. "Very well, let's get to it!" He stepped up to the edge of the bridge while he talked and hopped of the edge, facing us, when he was finished.

"Hey!" The guy shouted and ran over to the edge. He thinks we're higher up than we are I presume.

"Now then, if you'd be so kind, try opening one of these doors with that key I gave you."

"Uh, yeah sure." He jumped over the edge of the bridge like my father did and fell right on his face. I tried so hard not to laugh it him, I really did, but the sight was just too good. I put my hand to my mouth to contain my laughter, although it did no good. My laughter spilled out loudly as I bent over laughing. Rin looked back up to the bridge and seemed to see me for the first time. He blushed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. No doubt, he was embarrassed that someone else had seen him fall flat on his face, and a girl no less.

"Uh, who are you?" He questioned raising one eyebrow.

"Just a fellow classmate being shown to class." I waved my hand dismissively and jumped down from the bridge landing on my next to him. "I've been here the whole time you know."

"Oh..." He said tilting his head back down to look at me. "Well, nice to meet you then, I'm Rin Okumura." He greeted me. With him actually looking at me, I could properly take in his appearance. Dark bluish black hair, the same dark blue eyes that run in the family, along with the pointy teeth and ears. Yep, he definitely looked like a member of the family.

"Serpahina Ph- uhh... Philips." Nice one, I thought sarcastically. First day and you almost admitted you're Mephisto's daughter.

"Alright, alright, introductions out of the way." Dad looked at me pointedly, obviously catching my almost slip-up. I grinned sheepishly and blushed while he stifled a chuckle at my struggles. Damn him.

Rin was too busy opening the big set of metal doors to notice our little silent conversation. He gasped at the elegant hallway but personally, I thought it looked rather tacky. You can't mix cool colors with warm ones, dad should know that. Despite the obviously wrong color choice, the hallway was quite impressive. The tall ceilings were supported by carefully painted columns and the floor was so clean you could see your reflection in the tiles. 

"The freshman class is in room 1106. This way." Mepphy stated with a rather bored tone, starting down the hall. Rin followed closely behind like a lost puppy and I trailed behind them, thinking again about what my new classmates would be like. Rin seemed rather interesting but I don't think that it would be a fair assumption that the other classmates would be as exciting, they were only human after all.

"Here we are." Dad stopped in front of a large, intricately painted door. "Oh, and I will be sitting in with you today." No doubt to see how Rin interacts with the other students, or perhaps it's to keep an eye on me. This is my first time meeting other kids my age properly.

"Ah, shit. Now I'm getting nervous." You and me both kid.

"Ein, zwei, drei." And with that, dad turned back into the small white dog, a puff of smoke covering the transformation. He always was fond of Germany, for that was the first country he visited when he first came to Assiah. His cover-up name was even Johann Faust V. "Alrighty, let's go." The dog's higher pitched voice caught Rin off guard and he pointed a finger accusingly at the dog while yelling about how he could talk. "You're sure you want to become an exorcist?" He ignored Rin continuing on. "You better make up your mind before opening that door." His eyes darted over to me when Rin looked away to let me know he was talking to me as well. He had tried everything to get me to change my mind about becoming an exorcist. He felt it was far too risky and that I would be discovered as still being alive. He had flat out refused when I brought up the idea a few months ago, but when I put my mind to something, I'm doing it and it won't take me long to convince others to agree. I could be very persuasive when need be.

Rin took a moment to decide before his eyes hardened and he reached for the door handle, hesitating before slowly pushing it inwards to reveal... a dump. He seemed to be thinking the same thing. After the sophisticated style of the rest of the school this one was poor in comparison. It seemed as though the builders of the academy had a budget and realized they were almost out of cash when they got to this room and just said fuck it.

The students all turned to look at us when we entered the room and what an interesting bunch they were. There were two girls sitting side by side, one with purple hair and strange eyebrows and one with short brown hair and a cutesy face. Another guy sat in front with a pink hand puppet on his left hand, he was making it move it's mouth ignoring our entrance entirely. Three guys more towards the back sat in a little huddle, must have been friends before they came here. One sat on the desks and had bright pink hair and an air of confidence around him, he shared a desk with a boy that had two toned hair and piercings lining his ears. He even had some facial hair. Either failed a grade or he just hit puberty quicker than most. The desk right behind theirs held the third member of their group, a boy with glasses and a shaved head. In the very back, a guy with his hood covering his face sat silently. He almost blended in with the background. Must be the quiet loner type.

"I'm Rin Okumura, nice to meetcha." Rin recovered, holding his head up high and choosing a seat in the front.

"Yo, I'm Seraphina." I said, giving everyone a lazy two finger salute and sitting in the seat behind Rin. Seeing these guys made the nerves melt right off. It was just the anticipation I suppose and there's much less people than I thought there would be. Now I'm back to my usual chilled out self.

"Oh hey! She's cute!" The pink haired guy whisper yelled to the guy next to him.

"Oh stuff it Shima, you say that about every girl." The guy replied.

"That's cause all girls are cute in their own way." Shima clasped his hands under his chin with heart-eyes, staring off into the distance. I chuckled internally at their little exchange, he's clearly a horndog. I turned my attention to the door when I heard it begin to open. A tall boy with dark brown hair and glasses walked in. What's the big idea? This kid looks like he's the same age as us. If not, younger.

"I'm your instructor, my name is Yukio Okumura." Woah! This is the younger Okumura twin? They look nothing alike. He doesn't even look like a relative of Satan.

"Yukio!?" Rin shot up from his seat. What? I guess he didn't know that his brother was going to be the teacher. The rest of the students chimed in with various forms of greetings, my favorite being, "what's up, sir" courtesy of that Shima guy.

"What he hell, Yukio?" Rin continued, obviously annoyed that he was ignored.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" Yukio played dumb.

"What do you mean "is there a problem"? Yeah, there's a problem! What's your problem?" How many times can he say problem?

"Although I'm the same age as most of you, if appreciate it if you'd call me teacher when class is in session." He smiled gently at the class. "I've been studying exorcism since I was seven, and I finished the last of my courses two years ago." Wow, he sure has been training for a long time. Will it really take all of us that long too? "Alright then, let's get started. Is there anyone in class who has not yet received a temptaint?" Three students raised their hands, the brown haired girl, the mysterious guy in the back, and the two tone haired guy. "Okay, three. Well, in that case, let's start with the temptaint ritual. The room we're in isn't normally used, so goblins moved in. Now goblins, if you didn't already know, are a type of demon."

"I-is this place safe?" The brown haired girl asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yes, it's safe. A goblin is a low-level demon. A mischief maker. So they're perfect for rituals like this." Mr. Okumura laughed light-heartedly.

"Hey, Yukio!" Rin continued with his outburst that everyone seemed to be ignoring.

"Class is in session, would you please sit down." Yukio looked down at his briefcase with a scowl on his face. I bet everyone in the room can feel the tension between those two. I guess they have some family drama going on.

"C'mon Yukio, talk to me." Yukio continued talking about goblins and temptaints, completely ignoring Rin. Rin walked from behind his seat straight up to the teacher's desk, grabbing Yukio by his jacket. "Hold up a sec. We need to talk, man. Right now!"

"What do you want to talk about?" Mr. Okumura questioned, sounding almost sarcastic.

"Don't play dumb!"

"Fine, if that's the way you want it." Yukio turned back to the class. "Sorry class, would everyone please step out and wait in the hall? There's something I must discuss with Mr. Okumura in private." My fellow classmates and I all got up, everyone grumbling about "how unusual" and "how much of an inconvenience this is".

"Jeez, that kid's a huge pain in the ass." Said the multi-colored hair dude.

I looked to dad as I walked out to see if he would follow, but I saw his eyes on the scene before him. He's such a sucker for drama. Well, I can't stay here with him, although I wouldn't even if I could. Their family drama is none of my business. I guess it technically could be, but I don't wish to pry, or let them know I'm their neice for that matter.

I was the last person out of the door so I shut it tightly behind me, walking slightly down the hall along with the others in order to give them privacy. The group all stood huddled in the middle of the hall. I joined them and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms.

"Hey sweetstuff, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Shima Renzo." The pink haired guy stood in front of me and grabbed my hand, leaning down to kiss it like people did years ago. What a flirt. He is pretty funny though.

"Hey Shima, I'm Seraphina Philips." I laughed gently, retracting my hand from his grasp causing a small pout to form on his lips which was quickly replaced with his flirty smirk. Looks like I'm stuck with that last name, I already told Rin that was what it was.

"Nice to meet you, cutie. These two behind me are my friends Ryuji Suguro and Miwa Konekomaru, but you can call them Bon and Koneko if you'd like." He stated, pointing at the punk guy first, then the bald one. I waved in response and let out a short "'sup". Bon just nodded in response and Koneko responded with a simple "hello".

The two girls decided to join the party and came to our little huddle while puppet guy and Mr. Mysterious hung back. "Hi, I'm Paku Noriko, and this is my friend Izumo Kamiki." The adorable brown haired girl smiled and pointed to her friend, Eyebrows. Izumo just scoffed and looked away. Well, isn't she nice?

"What's the deal with that Okumura guy, interrupting class like that?" Bon grumbled.

"Seems like family drama to me." I answered nonchalantly.

"Yeah well, they should've saved that for after class." He responded, along with an annoyed "tch".

Shortly after the words left his mouth, loud noises that sounded suspiciously like gunfire arose from the classroom. Noises of shock left everyone's mouth and heads whipped to the door. "Should- should we go in there?" Paku asked nervously.

"Uh, I'm gonna go with no, I guess. I don't know what's going on, but it's either not our business or something that we probably don't want to get involved in." I scratched the back of my head and shrugged my shoulders. The others seemed to shakily nod and continue attempting to ignore the worrying noises.

After a few minutes of the group talking amongst themselves while I kind of hung back, we heard the door open and Mr. Okumura's voice come through the doorway. "Sorry to keep you waiting, class. Shall we continue our lesson for today?" He opened the door to let the class back in. And I thought the room was a dump before! Now, not only was the room ugly, but in a state of disarray as well. The brothers seemed far more relaxed, however. Rin was leaned up against one of the messed up tables, while Yukio stood next to his desk, one arm resting on his hip with a slight smile on his face.

"What happened in here?" Paku asked, surprise laced in her tone.

"What's up with the room?" Spoke Konekomaru.

"Forget the room, what's up with them?" Bon muttered, asking the same question I had.

"I apologize for the mess, would you all mind giving us a hand in lining the tables back up and cleaning them off please?" Yukio asked the class without any sort of explanation. I suppose they don't want us to know. I can just ask Mepphy later. "Okay, Miss Paku and Miss Kamiki, could you please go get some paper towels and cleaner to wipe off the tables? Mr. Renzo and Mr. Konekomaru if you'd please straighten up the tables on this side, and Mr. Suguro and Miss Philips, could you please do the other side? Mr. Okumura please sweep the floor and the rest of you can just wait patiently if you please." Varying forms of agreements were thrown around as everyone moved to complete their tasks.

It didn't require much communication between me and Bon in order for us to complete our task, we simply went down the row in order lining the desks up as well as possible. Rin had some difficulties sweeping properly, making Yukio snatch the broom from his hand and do it for him. Either he is really good at getting Yukio to do the things he doesn't want to do, or the poor kid is really helpless. It didn't take long before the classroom was back to it's normal ugly self.

The class itself was pretty interesting as I got to see people receive their temptaint, but it got kind of boring after that, especially after Mr. Okumura stated that we had homework. What kind of sick sadist gives out homework on the first day?

Eventually, class ended. My new classmates all rose to take their leave and I followed suit. I saw the little white dog I called my father prancing through the door and out of the building entirely. I headed out behind the other students, walking toward my new dorm, when I saw Rin a little ahead of me. We're heading to the same place after all, but he was the first one out of the classroom.

I wonder if he knows I'm going to be a roommate of his? Has Yukio told him? Does Yukio even know? Knowing my father he probably forgot to inform them. Or simply didn't care to. I suppose I'll follow Rin to the dorm and we'll see from there. As I followed Rin like the creepy stalker I am, I thought of how I was going to explain why I was going to room with them in case dad forgot to make an excuse. That's another trait of my Dad's that I've picked up, quick talking and acting skills. It really comes in handy when lying.

"602... 602... oh, here it is." I heard Rin mutter as he looked up at the old decrepit building. It was the abandoned boys dormitory. Rin walked right in and I followed shortly after. This place could use some cleaning. He eventually came to a room and opened the door, peering into the dark. From my position I saw Yukio slide up behind him with a silly smile on his face, but Rin was still oblivious to his presence.

Suddenly, it was like he realized someone was behind him and spun around. Rin let out a little yell of surprise before realizing it was just Yukio. I managed to overhear their conversation from my place down the hall.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked, his voice still shaking slightly from Yukio's surprise attack.

"Sur...prise. I got the school to bend some rules and let me room with you, and it gets better. You and I have the whole building to ourselves." So they don't know I'm coming here, great. "Hey, you're dangerous, someone's got to keep you under surveillance." Yukio sounded very cheerful and, for the first time, like a little brother.

"Surveillance? Am I in prison or something!?" Rin yelled, sounding very distressed about the situation he was so suddenly thrust into.

"Yep, and that means I'm the warden. You want to become an exorcist, don't you? It's a small price to pay if you think about it." Yukio responded in a sensible but almost teasing tone.

"If that's how it's gonna be... Okay! Bring it on." This kid does seem pretty motivated. I wonder why he decided to become an exorcist and how he knew nothing about what he was until just a little while ago. Dad's avoidance on the topics only made me more curious.

"That's the spirit! Alright, now, let's get that homework I assigned out of the way." Don't remind me, Yukio.

"Homework?" Rin sounded horrified and to say I felt any different would be a lie.

"That is what I said." He had a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Okay, okay, stop hassling me!" I could hear them settling in to their room, so I figured now is as good a time as any to make my presence known. I should probably play dumb on why I'm here and pretend that I didn't hear their conversation.

"Um, excuse me." I knocked gently on the open door. Making Rin shriek again and throw his arms up in a karate move. Yukio seemed surprised as well, but didn't show it. "I'm supposed to be living here for the time being. Is there anyone else here?"

"No, I was under the impression it would be just me and Rin. You're a student of mine, aren't you?" Yukio raised an eyebrow with uncertainty, eyeing me up and down.

"Yeah, I'm Seraphina Philips. All I know is I'm supposed to be dorming here. It's kind of weird though... I thought there'd be more people and that it would be all girls." I placed my hand on my hip and the other one on my chin, seeming to deliberate the topic in my head before shrugging as if to say 'no clue.'

"Well, then I guess it's decided. All the other rooms are vacant so you can take your pick. I believe there is also a girl's restroom on one of the floors." Yukio looked kind of concerned. Probably due to the fact that they were supposed to be alone because of Rin's powers and then I show up out of the blue.

"Okay, cool. I'll take one of the rooms on the top floor. You don't have to worry about seeing me much, I'll probably only come down for meals if I'm going to be honest. You can, for the most part, pretend like I don't even live here." I smiled cheerfully at them. I left the room after exchanging a few more pleasantries and headed up to the top floor. I figured that it would be nice to have easy access to the roof, I need to continue my practicing, especially now that I'm becoming an exorcist.

I set my things down in one of the rooms and headed up to the roof. Standing on the edge of the building, looking out at the night sky, I was overcome with determination. I will become a great exorcist and fulfill my life goal of killing the man that murdered my mother, and preventing the Knights of the True Cross from sending any more unwarranted assassination missions. I'll be the one to make them see things differently. I'll be the one to make them realize that not everything that isn't human is bad.


	3. A/n Regarding Updates

Okay, so sorry if I got your hopes up, but this isn't an update. I'm almost done with the next chapter and I have like the whole book planned out, along with multiple future scenes already written out (including smut ;)). However, those can't be published until I get to that part in the story. I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm a very slow writter. It's mostly because, although it doesn't seem like it, I only put out my best work. I don't throw up a half-assed chapter just because it's been a while because I feel you guys deserve better. My writing isn't very good cause I'm still pretty young, but I have a lot of thoughts and ideas constantly running around my head and it helps to let them out on paper (or digital paper lol). So, I'm sorry but I rewrite the same chapter like ten times before it's put out. Plus, because I have so many thoughts all the time, I always have multiple books going at once even if they aren't published yet. So I'm sorry but this is my last week of school and I've been unusually inspired as of late, so perhaps you'll get more out of me ;). I've been working on all of my books pretty equally, so if any of you (All two of ya) read my other stories, it's very possible I'll be updating them as well.

P.s.

If any super cool person enjoys making book covers (for wattpad. This story is also on there), hit me up. One is a Naruto book, one is Levi Ackerman, and one is Illumi Zoldyck. I'm terrible at them but I must have a decent one before I put books out otherwise I won't do it. You may get sneak peeks on unpublished books so that you can get a feel for the story and create a proper cover haha. So yeah, if you're into any of those characters and like my writing for some weird reason or just want to do a good deed, let me know. Thanks guys. Y'all are the best.

P.p.p.s.

Bet y'all can't guess where I'm from with how many times I say y'all when I'm talking to you guys. I don't say it this much in real life cause I rarely talk to a group. Any guesses where specifically? Let me know and I'll let you know if you're right lol.


	4. Chapter 2- Zero Motivation

"Hey, Mama?" Seraphina asked, looking up into her mother's gentle eyes.

"What is it darling?" Her mother smiled brightly at her. That's one thing she loved about her, that smile of hers was one of the most warming and comforting things on the planet. Like everything would always be okay, as long as she was by her side.

"Will I ever get to be as good with my wings as you are with yours?" A small pout formed on the young girls lips. She had seen her mother fly around on them so quickly it was incredible. She had also showcased for her how deadly sharp the ends could be if she so chose. The deep gashes in the trees surrounding their house proved that much. Yet, when her mother wasn't out to destroy something, they could be the softest thing you'd ever touch.

Her mother let out a giggle and flashed a close eyed smile. "Sure, with enough practice I bet you could be even better than me."

"Really?" The little sparkle in her eyes and the breathless gasp she let out reminded her mother how she adored her to no end. She picked Seraphina up and placed her on her back like she knew she enjoyed so much. She had always enjoyed piggy back rides.

"Yep. I could teach you some today if you'd like." Her mother responded casually, knowing how excited her daughter would be.

"Yay! I can't wait! I'm gonna be like mommy when I grow up." The little girl wiggled around on Lailah's back due to her extreme excitement. Lailah turned her head to look at her daughter her eyes closing again in that happy way they always did.

She opened her mouth to say something, but it was like she was put on mute. She was talking like normal and continued on like everything was fine, yet Seraphina couldn't hear a word of what she was saying. When she tried to communicate this to her, she realized that her mother couldn't seem to hear her either. Even though Seraphina's face was one of fear and confusion, her mother continued to talk and laugh like she was having a conversation. It was as if she was watching a memory unfold but someone forgot to turn up the sound.

When her mother finally opened her eyes to look at her, everything around them changed. She was now looking down into her mother's eyes that once held such immense joy but now held nothing. Her cold eyes looked that much colder when Seraphina saw the splatters of dark red blood dried across her face and the rest of her body. Her usually beautiful copper hair was tangled on the ground beneath her head, matted with blood in areas. Seraphina couldn't break the eye contact that she held with her mother, no matter how much she wanted to. She didn't want to look at her mother like this, it was a disgrace to her memory. She should only remember the good, not... this.

A heavy hand landed on the tiny shoulder of Seraphina's younger self. She whipped around staring into the eyes of the leader of the men who killed her mother all those years ago.

"Oh, what is it?" The man's voice was distorted, like he was talking underwater. "So sorry, I should have killed you first. Don't worry, it's a mistake that I will quickly remedy." The man pulled out a large black gun and smiled wickedly down at her. His eyes looked black with murderous intent. The barrel of his pistol pressed against her forehead. She was petrified, frozen in time. "Why don't you join your precious mother!?" Thunder roared above their heads, almost loud enough to cover the sound of the man's gun firing a round into the young girl's head.

I shot up from bed with a gasp and quickly covered my mouth. Faint sunlight slipped in through the thin curtains and created a sort of glow to all of the various objects around my room. Although I had been living here for a few days, I still had yet to unpack all of my things. Something slid down my face slowly and I raised my hand to touch it in surprise. I was crying.

Whatever, I don't have time to worry about something like that right now. It's time to get ready for class. I stood up from bed solemnly and pulled on my uniform. Quickly getting all of my utensils from my desk and placing them in my bag, I set out the door. Once I reached the bottom floor of the building, I headed towards the kitchen for a quick breakfast before school. "Hey, Seraphina! Sleep well?" Rin cheerfully shouted to me as I sat down at the table, my food already prepared and in front of me.

"Mm." I replied while glaring down at my food. I'm not a morning person. At all. I don't want to talk or be talked to until like 10 a.m. He'll catch on soon. I ate in silence while Yukio and Rin chatted idly. Once finished, I got up and placed my dishes on the counter. "Thank you for the meal, Ukobach. It was delicious." I whispered to the kitchen. I turned my attention back to the two boys just finishing up their food. "Well, I'm off." I saluted tiredly and head towards the door.

"Okay. We'll follow shortly after." Yukio replied while Rin smiled, his mouth still full of rice

"Okie doke." I muttered as I shut the big doors behind me. The walk to the classroom was always pretty peaceful. I appreciated my father's choice in atmosphere at this school. The campus really was beautiful. However, these exorcist classes were killing me. They were so boring. I had expected exciting combat so that we could get hands on learning, but instead we sat in desks all day learning about coal tars. My grades were already not looking so hot. The only one who was doing worse was Rin. Maybe it's in the genes.

I eventually reached the door that I liked to use to get to my classes. I know I have a key that could use any door I chose, but I enjoyed the morning walks. Plus, it gave me extra exercise. I opened the door to the classroom seeing that I was one of the first people here. Only the trio of practically conjoined boys and Moriyama were here. I took my spot and laid out my notebook in front of me. I really only used that thing for looks. It never held any actual notes. Just drool usually. What do they expect, having classes so early? And the material? Come on.

Eventually, everyone turned up and classes began. I can't believe that at one point in time I believed Rin to be determined to become an exorcist, I thought to myself an hour into class. Right now he was currently sat in front of me, drooling all over the desk while the teacher taught us about the bible. I wish I could do the same honestly.

The teacher woke Rin and continued teaching when I heard Bon chime in from the table next to me. "Why is he even here?" He scowled with his arms crossed in front of his chest angrily. Rin must have heard him too as he turned around seeming unsure of what he heard. "Piss off." Bon scoffed when he saw him looking. Rin glared back at him before turning his attention back to the front of the classroom.

Rin continued day dreaming or sleeping throughout the rest of our classes and missed simple questions as a result. Bon seemed to grow further and further annoyed as the day went on. Later, in Mr. Okumura's class, our tests were being handed back out. Rin laughed at Shiemi for getting a 48, but his test was handed back next revealing that he got a 2. Wow, even I'm not that bad. At least I hope, I haven't gotten my test back yet. Oh man, what if I made a zero? I paled slightly. "You're giving me an ulcer." Yukio pushed up his glasses annoyed.

"Sorry teach." Rin grumbled.

"I couldn't get a two even if I tried." Bon shot at Rin as he walked past to collect his paper. "Its cause you keep flirting with that girl, jackass." He means Moriyama I think. He does seem to have taken a liking to her, anyone can see that, except her apparently.

"Oh yeah rooster boy, what makes you think you'll do any better?" Rin growled angrily. He scrunched up his failed test in annoyance.

"All your hard work paid off, Suguro." Yukio smiled at him handing back his test. He flipped it over to show Rin the 98 that he scored.

"What the hell? Seriously? How can a punk rock reject like you get a 98?" Rin exclaimed. Honestly I thought the same thing. From his looks, most would assume him to be the tough guy who never makes above a fifty, but looks aren't everything.

"What'd you say? Listen you loser, I came to this school cause I'm serious about becoming an exorcist, and everyone here is studying hard because they want to be exorcists too. You're not serious about it so drop out. Get lost." Bon countered. He did have a point. Both me and Rin haven't really been taking this seriously while the others work their tails off. Maybe that's why we don't study too hard, we both actually have tails to lose it could be dangerous. I chuckled at my own joke. I focused back onto their argument, wanting to see how it played out.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are telling me to get lost? Believe it or not, I'm here because I want to be an exorcist too." Rin argued back taking an aggressive step towards Bon.

"Oh yeah? How? By studying in between your naps?" Bon retorted, accepting his challenge and stepping forward as well. Oooh, maybe I'll get to witness a fight. How entertaining. The bell ruined the excitement, however, and I pouted slightly. I wanted to see them go at it. Maybe another time.

"And as if on cue. That's it for today class." Yukio called out as the students filed out slowly. "Ms. Phillips, please come collect your test." Oh god, I'd almost forgotten. I walked over to him and grabbed the test he extended toward me. I flipped the paper over to reveal my grade.

A twenty!? A distraught look crossed my features before giving way to unavoidability. At least it's not a zero. I wasn't at the bottom of the class either, so I guess that's something. Yukio looked very dissapoined in me and I blushed in embarrassment. "Ms. Phillips, you're going to have to do something about these grades. You and Rin both." He gave me the disappointed parent look with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry Yuki- Mr. Okumura." I pouted. He sighed and waved his hand dismissively. "Well, we all live in the same dorm. We can figure something out later." He smiled.

"Sure thing Mr. Okumura." I returned the smile and began walking out with my test in hand.

"Oh, and one more thing Ms. Phillips." Yukio called back and I turned to look at him. "You can call me Yukio you know." He gave me a close eyes smile.

"Okay Yukio. You can call me Seraphina. I'll see you back at the dorm." I grinned and waved as I walked out of the door. Next was PE. Technically I had a free period before that so I decided to go back to the dorm and do some training in private.

When I arrived at the building, I went to the roof and steered clear of the edges so that no one could see me. I took off my jacket that I always had on to cover the long slits in my shirt. All of my shirts had them so that I could let out my wings without ripping my shirt off. I couldn't just have those slits out in the open, people would ask questions. After I took off my jacket and stretched, long black wings sprouted from my back, surrounded by the sure sign that I'm a relative of Satan, the blue flames. The wings themselves hold a wingspan of twenty feet or about six meters. Dozens of long, sharp, pitch black feathers covered each massive wing. The flames covered from tip to tip, although I could turn them off if I so chose. Years of learning to master and control my flames led to being able to make them do as I want or even disappear from my body completely. The warmth of the flames comforted me but if I ever felt the need, they could be extremely unpleasant for someone else. I needed to practice during my free period. I've been slacking. I stretched them to their full span to get out the kinks like someone would their arms, and shot up into the sky like a bullet.

The wind whipped around me as I flew straight upwards around a hundred feet with only one powerful beat of my wings. I spun as I rose and tucked my wings in tight in order to speed up. Once I got as high as my wings could carry in one flap, I slowed down as my momentum wasn't being upheld. That which rises must eventually come back down. There was a moment where I wasn't rising or falling, just simply suspended in the air. Everything was still and quiet up in the air, hundreds of feet above everyone else, no wind, no traffic noise or crowd muttering, nothing but me and the air. As soon as the moment appeared, it ended. My stomach dropped as I fell back down from the sky. I kept my wings closed tightly to my body but spread my arms wide, enjoying the sensation of rapidly dropping head first from the sky. It was exhilarating every time. My eyes shut tight, hair flying in front of my face, and the adrenaline rush of my brain perceiving danger, was absolutely thrilling. However, it only takes a matter of seconds to hit the ground from that height, so I had to unfold my wings which immediately slowed my descent a decent amount. I still fell, but no where near as fast. I flipped myself over so that I faced the approaching ground and watched it come closer and closer.

Just as I was about to hit my face against the pavement, I made myself horizontal to it and beat my wings hard. I soared forward and watched the pavement only a foot beneath me disappear as i reached the end of the building. Now, I was facing the actual ground as opposed to the rooftop. It was dangerous to be this close to the ground, anyone with eyes could clearly see me. No bird has a wingspan of twenty feet, let alone the body of a fifteen year old girl. I should probably get higher so that I'm not spotted, I thought and flew upwards, performing various tricks and changing my speeds to practice.

After a while, I returned to the roof to get ready for my next class. I fixed my appearance in my room so that I didn't look quite so crazy before I left. Adjusting my clothes and brushing my hair was no easy task after a flight like that. My hair was so tangled from whipping around in the air. I practically ripped it all out trying to get it back to its natural state. The tie from my uniform was wrinkled all to hell along with my skirt. I hated having to wear the school uniform, although I do love thigh highs, I'm not fond of skirts. Once I decided my appearance was as good as it was going to get, I headed back out of my temporary home and towards PE. I couldn't wait to see what kind of things we'd do in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Okay, so in case you didn't read my latest author's note (How dare you if you didn't ;)) I'm out of school for the summer so now I can hopefully start updating more. I'm not that happy with this one but it's as good as it's gonna get I think. If you didn't read my previous author's note, you probably should. It covers some (kind of) important things and it's not too long. I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks guys.


	5. Chapter 3- Reapers and Ambitions

When I arrived at Mr. Tsubaki's PE class, I noticed that everyone else was already there. I guess I took longer practicing than I thought. The room looked kind of like an empty pool with a thin walkway that stopped in the middle. Standing at the end of said walkway was Mr. Tsubaki, surrounded by a bunch of levers. My eyes traveled down to see a bunch of reapers in cages. They all had collars on to keep them under control. I assume that's what the levers control. The other students were up at the top, gathered near the wall. I made my way around to meet up with them.

"Okay, now that everyone is here we shall begin." Mr. Tsubaki spoke up. "As I'm sure you all know, these are reapers. Today, groups of two will be running around the arena being chased by one of them so that you can get a feel for how the demon moves. It's good practice for real world scenarios." Some of my classmates looked excited while others looked nervous.

"Sir, isn't that dangerous?" Paku nervously spoke up.

"Not to worry, I have them on a leash that is controlled by these levers. If they get too close, then I'll pull them back in." The teacher explained. "Now then, first up is..." Tsubaki looked at all of our faces to decide who would go first. He seemed to pick out the excited ones as to not make the nervous ones go first. I wasn't nervous by any means, but I wasn't exited either. I've been on demon hunting missions in private with my father before. He thought that it would be good practice for me. "Suguro, Okumura, you're up first!" He eventually decided. Oh wow. He couldn't have made a worse choice for partners.

Rin and Bon both looked at each other and scowled before sliding down the slanted walls of the arena and reaching the bottom.

"Okay go when I say to." Tsubaki instructed, placing his hand on a lever. "Go!" And with that they were off. As expected, they both ran as fast as they could as opposed to taking the drill seriously and reading the giant frog looking thing's movement.

"Gentlemen, this is not a race, understand? The goal of this exercise is to get you used to how the demon moves! Anticipate the reaper's actions!" The teacher yelled down to them, which they promptly ignored.

"Bon's one of the fastest runners I know and that kid's keeping pace like a champ." I heard Shima say off to the side of me. Of course he can, I thought to myself, he's part demon. His stamina is through the roof. The two boys continued racing and Bon pulled a cheap move, running at an angle to get in front of him as he couldn't catch up otherwise. When he caught up, he donkey kicked Rin in the back. The second he did that, the reaper caught up and saw this as the perfect opportunity to attack. My eyes widened and I sat up stiffly.

"Woah!" Tsubaki pulled back the lever roughly. I sighed in relief, relaxing back against the wall. "Are you trying to get yourselves killed? What the hell's wrong with you?" He continued yelling at the boys.

"What was that all about?" Rin growled up at Bon.

"I'd rather die than lose to a scumbag like you." Bon retorted.

"You wanna die? How about now!?" Rin shot up and ran at Bon.

"Alright let's do this, come on!" Bon grabbed Rin throwing him to the ground, but Rin got right back up, rearing back for a punch. I quickly got up to get Rin. He just discovered his powers recently and I knew personally how long it takes to master them. There's no way he has control over them so if he gets too mad, he may flame up and be killed. Apparently, others had the same thought to restrain the two as Mr. Tsubaki pulled Rin away with me and Shima and Koneko pulled Bon away.

"That's enough, you're disrupting class! Hey, get a hold of yourselves! Stop fighting." The teacher yelled out, struggling to pull Rin away from his fight.

"Sorry sir, sorry." Shima apologized for Bon. Eventually, the two calmed down and settled for angry glared towards each other.

"Suguro, I'd like to have a word with you." Teach ordered and Bon followed behind sullenly.

"Yes sir." He muttered.

"Man, what is up with him?" Rin asked rhetorically, pouting slightly.

"Yeah, sorry. Bon's a good guy, but he's so serious it's hard for him to cut people slack. The whole reason he's here is because of his big ambitions." Shima supplied for him anyway.

"Ambitions?" Rin now just looked curious and so was I honestly.

"The thing is, Bon wants to be an exorcist because he says he wants to defeat Satan." Defeat Satan? Shima was right when he said big ambition. That's a huge ambition.

"Crap, he's... just like me." Rin looked super annoyed as he made this realization. Wait, does he mean he wants to defeat Satan, or that they both have big ambitions? If he means to defeat Satan too then that makes for an interesting twist.

"Yeah it's kind of funny, isn't it?" Shima chuckled.

"What's so funny about it?" Rin grumbled.

"Huh?" Shima stopped laughing suddenly.

"It isn't funny." Neko cut in. "The whole thing about Bon and why he's so intense is he wants to restore our temple. It was all but ruined after the Blue Night." Whoa. Bon's temple was touched by the Blue Night?

"The blue night? What's that?" Rin asked cluelessly. Oh, that's right. Rin is totally clueless about this kind of stuff. Most people in this class grew up knowing that demons existed, Run however only found out like a week ago.

"Huh, you don't know? You're like the only one who doesn't." Shima asked surprised. Koneko broke in and explained to Rin what the Blue Night was and how their temple was destroyed. I felt bad for them and realized awkwardly that it was my grandfather that did that. I'm a relative of the man that caused all of that distraction. We all slowly made our way back up to the top of the pit and stood or sat separately again. Bon joined shortly after, his talk with Tsubaki over.

Next up was Shiemi and Izumo. They actually tried to follow the instructions for the exercise, but poor Shiemi kept tripping over her long skirt. Mr. Tsubaki pulled the lever for the tenth time, looking very annoyed. "Excuse me, how many times are you going to trip?"

"I'm sorry sir!" Shiemi blushed. That poor thing, she's so clumsy.

"Is there a reason you're the only one in the class not wearing sweats?" He called down to her.

"I, uh, don't really have anything else to wear for sports." She looked down at her outfit, embarrassed.

"That outfit was fashionable a hundred years ago." Mr. Tsubaki said. Well that was rude, I frowned to myself. "Shima and Yamada, you're up next!" He continued.

"Okay." Shima laughed excitedly.

"You were running pretty hard." Paku told Izumo as she sat down beside her.

"Whatever, I'm not even tired." Izumo bragged. She's kind of annoying. I'm sure shed tired too, just trying to act cool.

"Oh Izumo, you crack me up." Paku giggled at her friend. Suddenly, a phone rang out, interrupting class.

"Who's freaking phone's going off?" Bon looked around. He seems to actually enjoy school for some weird reason and doesn't like when it's interrupted.

"Hello? Tsubaki here." It was Tsubaki's phone. Bon fell to the floor, exasperated. "I'm teaching class right now, honey. What right now!? You're insatiable. I'm on my way my little kitty cat." He hung up the phone looking a little flustered. Oh my God, did he just get called for a quickie? And he's actually leaving? "Okay class, we're taking a break for a bit." He called out to us.

"Huh!?" Everyone simultaneously shouted, excluding me.

"Listen up," he ignored our protest, "most of the time the reaper is a peaceful demon. However, they can read people's minds and act when you least expect it. Until I get back, you are to steer clear of the reaper's chains. Scratch that, you are not to enter the arena, we clear!? Good, then I'm out of here." He turned and yelled while he ran as quickly as he could out of the room. "I'm on my way kitty cat!"

"Ya hear that? The teacher just called someone a kitty cat." Shima muttered, disbelief laced his tone.

"We're taking a break for a booty call." Izumo sighed.

"Are teachers aloud to do that?" Paku asked surprised.

"Unbelievable. And he calls himself a teacher." Bon grumbled per usual. Well, to be fair it is sex. Who doesn't enjoy that? "True cross academy is supposed to be this amazing place where only the highly motivated gather, what bs. Even the students suck here!" He directed the last line towards Rin raising his voice just enough for him to hear.

"Seriously guy, would you just drop it already?" Shima and Neko's heads dropped in exhaustion. "I got my reasons for being here too so how would you know I'm not motivated?" Rin retaliated.

"I can tell but he way you act in class." 

"Oh brother, here they go again." Shima was getting tired of their fighting just like I was.

"You're just a spoiled rich kid, getting a free ride." Bon scoffed. Where'd he get that from? I heard he wasn't very well off before he came here.

"Come on Bon, you're being immature." Shima tried to get Bon to cut it out and I admired his efforts, though they were futile.

"Please, just leave him alone." Konekomaru added. Thank God for those two.

"Shut up, both of you." Bon yelled at them like they were his brothers. "I know what I'm doing." He looked back to Rin. "You say you're motivated? Okay fine. Here's your chance to prove it."

"Oh yeah? How am I gonna prove it?" Rin huffed.

"With that." He pointed down at the reaper. "If you can touch it and come back here without getting attacked, you win." He purposed. That idiot. If Run agrees he'll get hurt. His stubborn ass probably will. "When a reaper looks into your eyes, it's gonna try to read whatever you're thinking. Fear and anger, sadness and jealousy. Whatever it finds it uses to make you look away and you're dead, cause it'll pick that moment to attack. The deal is, if you're serious about becoming an exorcist, you won't loose your cool over a little old reaper. If you make it back here in one piece, it'll prove you're not messing around and I'll leave you alone." Bon finished.

"Wait, Bon." Shima tried to interject.

"And I'll give it a shot too. There's no way I can lose. Well, you gonna do it or what?" Non ignored Shima.

"Hm, sounds like fun. Sure, I'll do it." Rin agreed. That idiot. Rin's expression changed from smug to like he was looking at an idiot. Picking his nose at Bon. "Yeah right, like hell I will. You dumbass. You think I'm crazy? What if something happens and I get killed? Besides, if your talking ambitions, I've got the same as you. I'm not gonna risk my life just so I can prove it to you though."

"What the?" Bon looked at Shima and Konekomaru incredulously. "Did you guys tell him?"

"Well..." They raised their hands in defense and looked away.

"Ambition my ass, you're using that as an excuse to chicken out." Bon growled at Rin.

"Say whatever you want guy." Rin was now playing the interested card and it was very effective.

"Why don't you do something? Why doesn't anyone fight back? Doesn't it piss you off!?" I had no idea what Bon was going on about and it didn't look like anyone else did either. "I'm gonna do it. Stand there and watch me." He slid down the arena wall to the bottom.

"Hey wait, don't go down there!" Rin asked toward the edge and I stood up from the floor and walked to the edge as well.

"Bon!" Neko shouted nervously.

"Is he really gonna do it?" Paku worriedly questioned.

"Oh, he's not gonna do anything. This is so lame." Izumo complained. That's a lie. This was super entertaining. I shook my head at myself. I'm starting to sound like dad. I share his excitement for drama.

"No way. Not me. I'm not a coward like you. I'm gonna be a real exorcist some day! And I'll defeat Satan!" Bon yelled walking up to the reaper and stopping right in front of it. Most wouldn't be able to tell, but he sounded hurt.

"Did you hear what he said? He's gonna defeat Satan. Seriously?" Izumo laughed at him. She's kind of a bitch. Bon let out an angry and upset scoff. Right then, the reaper jumped into action.

"Crap." Rin shouted sliding down the wall towards him.

"Bon!" Shima yelled, scared for his friend. I bypassed the wall completely and jumped straight to the ground, trying to get to him before the reaper got him.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled, pulling the boy to the side quickly in order to protect him from the maw of the giant frog looking demon. The reaper bit down on air before turning and looking at Bon, still intent on attacking him. It lunged and I quickly stepped in front of Bon, pushing him back so hard he fell to the ground. The reaper's jaws clamped around my waist, breaking through my shirt and skin. It didn't really hurt due to the adrenaline and the bite wasn't that bad anyway.

"Hey!" Bon yelled nervously and reached out towards me. Despite the mild pain, I only felt anger. I looked the reaper in the eye with a scowl. I swear if you don't let me go right now, I'll kill you, I thought to myself. When the demon didn't let go, I continued. I said let go! I screamed in my head. The reaper gently let me go and backed off. Eyeing me almost fearfully. No doubt it could sense that I was a demon that was way higher up than it was. I turned back around to see Bon still on the ground, looking at me in fear and worry. "You can't defeat Satan if you're dead you know." I smiled gently at him. He looked really surprised before his face hardened into one of anger.

"Don't make fun of me!" He yelled, standing up and gripping the front of my uniform tightly. I continued smiling at him, attempting to sooth him. He had tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm not. I'm just stating facts." His face returned to one of surprise. "Anyway, could you let go of me?" I poked the hand holding the front of my shirt and chuckled. He looked down at his hand on my shirt and looked down a little further, noticing the teeth marks and little bit of blood dripping down my torso. He quickly let me go with a look of horror.

"Hey, are you okay!? Why'd you jump in front of me like that?" He took off his purple jacket and quickly tied it around my waist. For a human, this wound might be a little problematic. You wouldn't die from it, but you could definitely pass out from blood loss. It was sweet that he was concerned, but I didn't need it. I wasn't human after all. Not even a little bit. Of course no one here knew that.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you insane?" Rin was behind us and angry. Bon's gigantic height blocked me from the others, so none of them knew that I had gotten hurt. "Listen up, here's the deal, I'm the one who's gonna defeat Satan! So stay outta my way!" Rin yelled at Bon.

"Huh, what the hell?" Bon looked angry. He stepped out of the way, showing that he had tied his jacket around my waist in a way that stops bleeding and it seemed to click in Rin's mind that I was injured. "Now's not the time for that crap! She's hurt you idiot." He pointed at me.

"Oh geez, Seraphina I'm sorry! I didn't realize!" He panicked. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't of been an idiot!" He pointed at Bon acsusingly.

"Me!? What'd I do?" Bon yelled back. "Whatever, that's not important. We need to get her medical treatment." Bon scowled.

"Yeah, I'll take her to the nurse." Rin nodded and started waking towards me but Bon stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"No you idiot. It's a demon wound. We can't show this to the school nurse we need an exorcist!" Rin ripped his hand off his shoulder and growled.

"Guys?" I interjected.

"Well what the hell do you suggest we do then? Run around until we find someone? Then she'll bleed too much! She could pass out any moment!" Rin waved his arms around dramatically.

"Guys?" I tried again. I wanted to tell them I was fine but I couldn't get a word in. If I actually were hurt, these two idiots would be the death of me. Arguing until they noticed I was already dead on the ground.

"Well what else can we do you-" Bon got in Rin's face.

"Guys!" I yelled loudly, finally getting their attention. "I'm fine. You're blowing things out of proportion." I sighed. "I'm going to go back to my dorm to bandage this up properly, okay?" The both eyed me for a moment and seemed to simultaneously come to the conclusion that I was fine.

"Alright, well then I'll walk you there just to be safe." Rin suggested.

"Like hell you will. It's my fault she's hurt so I'll do it." Bon jumped in. They were already fighting again.

"No you will not!" I was finally annoyed. The both yelped and jumped back a step at my scary voice and look. "I will go back to my dorm room ALONE. And then you two will stay here and apologize to each other like men. You need to knock off this ridiculous fighting, you're acting like children. So apologize to each other, go back up the ladder, sit separate from each other, and shut up! Do you understand me?" I barked out orders with a scary look on my face. I've been told that when I want to look scary, I look terrifying. Must run in the family, both sides of it.

"Yes ma'am!" They both shouted nervously, eyes wide.

"Good." I directed my attention to the others up top. "If they argue or fight, one of you tell me." I looked back at the two. "I'll take care of them." I lowered my voice dangerously. They took another nervous step back from my scowling face.

"You got it!" Shima yelled down to me, laughter in his voice. He was clearly glad someone had finally got them to knock it off. I nodded in thanks before turning and leaving the room.

When I arrived back at the dorm, I unwrapped Bon's jacket from my waist and placed it on my bed. It had gotten stained with some blood. When I looked down to check the wound, it was already gone. As expected. The blood was still there however, so I grabbed a new uniform and moved to the girls bathroom.

The bath filled up and I sunk down into it after scrubbing the blood stains from my torso. It's nice to relax after such a long and stressful day. Those two idiots are gonna get each other killed. I'll have to get onto both of them about it later, but for now I can just relax.

My bath was cut short however, by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Who the hell could that be? The twins have their own keys and their out doing their own things anyway, so they wouldn't be expecting guests. I guess that means I have to get it. I got out and dried off, quickly putting on my pajamas and starting down the stairs. The doorbell rang again and I groaned. "Coming!"

I eventually reached ground floor and made my way to the door, drying my hair with a towel as I went. I opened the door and came face to fist with Ryuji "Bon" Suguro. I held my nose and scowled at the extremely shocked teenager. "Oh, geez! Sorry! I was just about to knock." He apologized nervously. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance before I sighed gently.

"Whatever, it's fine." I brought my hand down from my nose. "What'd you need?" I rest my hand on my hip.

"I came to just, uh... say thanks and all." He blushed and looked away awkwardly. I stood there, surprised for a moment, before smiling.

"Yeah, no problem." He looked at my smiling face and just looked even more embarrassed. "Wait, where are my manners!?" I exclaimed suddenly. "Would you like to come in." I stepped aside.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure. Thank you." He nodded dumbly and entered the dorm. "Wow, it's really empty in here. Where's everyone else?" I shut the door and led him to the dining area for tea.

"Oh, only me and two others live here. There wasn't any other place for us." I explained. I gestured for him to take a seat and I went to the kitchen. "Hey Ukobach, could you fix up some tea please?" I whispered to him. "Sorry, but I'll have to take credit. It'd be weird if he knew a demon did our cooking. He might put things together."

"That's okay." I heard in my head. It was Ukobach.

"So, is your stomach okay?" I heard Bon call from the other room. I exited the kitchen and sat across from him.

"Yeah it's fine. I took a bath and bandaged it up." I smiled at him. "I put on some tea by the way."

"Thank you, you didn't need to go through the trouble." He smiled back. Wow, that might be the first time I've seen him genuinely smile. He has a nice smile, I thought to myself.

"You should be asking how my face is after you punched it." I smirked at his embarrassed face.

"Right! Sorry about that. It doesn't hurt does it?" He leaned forward to get a better look at my face.

"Relax, I was just teasing." I laughed at the face he made. We sat in silence for a moment before I remembered something. "Oh! You're jacket. I'll get it for you." I stood up from the chair and began walking up the stairs. "You're welcome to come with if you want." I called over my shoulder when he didn't follow. Silently, he stood up and followed behind me. "Sorry, I picked a room on the top floor, so we have a long way to go." I giggled.

"That's fine." His response was short and seemed slightly nervous. The poor thing seems kind of socially awkward. How cute. Maybe that's why he acts so big and bad. We came to a stop in front of my room and I opened the door. His jacket was still laid out across my bed so I went and picked it up.

"Sorry, I didn't get the chance to wash it so it still has some blood on it." I mumbled awkwardly, handing him the purple jacket.

"That's okay. I'll wash it later." He smiled greatfully at me. We made our way back down and enjoyed some tea over small talk. After we had both finished our cups he excused himself saying that he had homework to attend to.

When Bon opened the door he came face to face with Rin. Behind him was Yukio. "Okumura!? What are you doing here?" Bon yelled in shock.

"I could ask you the same thing you know!" Rin yelled back. He looked behind Bon and saw my warning face and immediately stopped yelling. "I mean... I live here." I smiled at him approvingly. I'm glad he remembered what I said earlier. I meant every word.

"Wait, you live here? But, so does Phillips." He pointed to me with his thumb. I came out from behind him.

"Yep. These are the other two that live here with me. A weird situation I know, but then again, the director's a weird guy." I shrugged. They all nodded in agreement. "Anyway, thanks for checking up on me Suguro." I gave him a close eyed smile and he blushed again.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you in class." He went around the twins and waved at the three of us as he walked back to his place. We all waved in response until he was out of sight.

"So, didn't know you had a thing for rooster boy." Rin smirked at me.

"Wha- you idiot!" I slammed my fist down on the top of his head. Yukio smiled at the two of us and closed the door after we all got in. "Ugh, whatever. I made tea." I told them as we walked in. I'm gonna see how long it takes them to ask who the chef is. Shouldn't be long now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I don't really like this one. It seems kind of rushed but oh well. I'm sure you guys can guess what will happen next chapter, yeah? Btw, this is unedited cause I got lazy but I think it's mostly okay.


End file.
